Terthen
History Prehistory Tekk, the Terthen homeworld, is slightly unusual. There are very few rock planets. Instead, most of the system consits of various gas giants, including the birthplace of the Terthen, Merras. With a hospitable atomsphere, and the right distance from the sun, Merras began to support a wide variety of floating life forms. Beginning with lighter-than-air microbes, more complex forms were soon to evolve. The vibrant ecosystem eventually included massive flying creatures, known as the Ma Ras, that soared in the clouds, living in symbiosis with the various plants and animals that lived on their back. Some of the larger birds began to use the wood to help them hunt and survive the long nights. A loose society began, along with a highly mystical culture based around the divinity of the Ma Ras. One of these beasts was only enough to hold one clan, so city building started slow. Even then, they often focused on one extended family. As such, early Terthen society developed mostly around family ties. It was not until the priests developed a way to herd the Ma Ras that enough food could be concentrated to allow large scale speciallization. It was not long afterwards that simple artificial flight was achieved, using leather to build large balloons. New cities developed solely on these constructs, supported by the rural families around, and their rulers fought for control of the skies. However, the clan was still considered higher than any other power, a tradition that would be kept throughout Terthen history. Early Space Travel Space travel was preceded by "deep diving", the act of travelling down to the core to gain valuable metals. Because of the lack of hard substances, more deep diving vehicles were created from the shell of a Ma Ra. Killing a Ma Ra would cause a moral outrage in most Terthen societies, so the availability of these vehicles is rare. Once enough were gained, however, the Terthen were quick to explore their home system, bringing Ma Ras along for colonization. It did not take long for other solar systems to be exploited as well. The Terthen were quick to adapt to space travel. However, many did not feel comfortable living on the rock planets that scattered the galaxy, and large cities were a foriegn idea to them. As such, the majority of Terthen space was populated by nomadic families, traveling from planet to planet, and sometimes system to system. They would take what they could from one planet, often fighting against other tribes or even what few Terthen have settled down. Each system was ruled by a Great Clan, whose job it was to manage disputes and affairs. These Great Clans were managed by the Hiritor, a representative who also played a major role in the religion of the tribes. Although held in high regard, it is relatively common for a clan to challenge the Hiritor, and even replace him. Contact The Terthen first met the Mhulkn around Vayast, and the humans one year afterwards. Initially cautious to the idea of a universal empire, the majority were willing to join so long as they were able to keep a significant amount of autonomy. Unsurprisingly, they elected the Hiritor as their representative. Despite resentments against the other races, the Hiritor managed to prevent all out secession. With the last Emperor dead, however, internal divisions may arise again to divide these noble creatures against each other. Description The Terthen have a slim, colorful body full of feathers, and are capable of flight from a young age. As a people, they tend to hold mysticism in high regard, even going so far as to associate certain technologies with magic. A nomadic tradition tends to make them fiercely independent and mobile. Many of the greatest ships have come from Terthen builders. However, these ships are more often than not sent against one another, as various internal factions vie for control. Government The Terthen are a natuarally nomadic, tribal species, with a strong emphasis on family ties. Although a great clan is gerenally tied to one or a few systems, they still tend to move between the planets. As such, the center of society is the spaceship, not the city. These great clans will have smaller clans associated with them, and help manage day to day affairs. The leader of the Terthen is known as the Hiritor. A hereditary religious leader, much of his power is ceremonial. Indeed, the Terthen traditionally can not even prevent war among his vassals, although it is common for them to support one side or the other. If the Hiritor has Advisors, they tend to only exercise any power in emergencies. It is common for Vassals to challenge the Hiritor, leading to war. As normal, no one else is obliged to fight. If the vassal wins, he becomes the new Hiritor. If the Hiritor wins, it is common for the Vassal to face imprisonment, banishment, or death. Category:Races